


Smile

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [14]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Unknown Character - Freeform, please read author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd love to see Kaito smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Title : Smile**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

** ** **Author's Note : I can't sleep. Too many noises outside. And I'm still high on sugar and coffee. Damn. Thus, this fic was born.** ** **

**And there's also Shapoor/Shapur in here. I really need to see the prince in action..**

**I kinda.. guessed about Shapur's story.. I think he's running off from his responsibility.. and I only use that bit for this dribble. Therefor, I have to say sorry because it might be different with the real story in Gaim Gaiden.. If this is not your palette, please kindly refrain and wait for the Gaim Gaiden to be released online :)**

* * *

"Why don't you smile more?"

Now why did he got that kind of question? Kaito sat on the round table, crossing his legs while his eyes casted down on his cup of coffee. He tried not to mind the person who sat across him.

It just a filler between them. Unnecessary banter. But a genuine question, no doubt.

The brown-haired man was still quiet, absolutely had no intention to entertain the pouting man.

Kouta leaned his face on his arms, while his other hand played the straw on his drink. He sighed dissapointedly, and averted his gaze from Kaito. 

The shorter man continued to stir his glass. Ice cubes clanked together as they melted slowly into the leftover of the orange juice. For Kaito, he only saw the dark-haired man tried to bide his time, doing ridiculous thing to wade on something. Something he did not really want to talk about. He had stayed long enough with the Gaim user to know about his habit of stalling the time.

"What are you implying, Kazuraba?"

"No, I'm not implying anything. I'm just wondering.."

"Then don't waste my time. Scram."

"Hey, you don't have to be mad, you know?" The shorter man huffed, now crossing his arms and glared at him. "Such a shame you have the same face like him.."

Oh. So that's it. That was the commotion.

"Then go out and meet your prince charming. Don't make me as his replacement in your lecherous fantasy."

"Wh-what?! I-I'm not!!" Kouta stuttered, failed to convinced him otherwise. "Don't accused me like that!!"

"But you words are saying otherwise, Kazuraba."

"Well.. I'm not thinking what you thought I might be thinking about!" _Well done on making yourself like a complete idiot, Kouta._

"Oh? Then why did you bring the topic about him? Care to explain why you're comparing me with Shapur?"

Now Kouta was in utter silence. Kaito understood his cards well, apparently.

"I'm not.. Comparing you.." Kouta trailed on softly."I just think.. that it's hard. I mean, smiling is also an indication that you're relaxing, right? If you don't relax, you'll snap someday."

Oh. How thoughtful of him.

"Are you saying that Shapur was also relaxing?" Asked Kaito again, now crossing his arms. "He laughed to drift his mind from his problem. To run away from the reality. We view things differently, Kazuraba. We choose how to deal things in our own way."

Now Kouta looked away from him, hands grasping his hoodie. He bit his lips nervously, letting the facts sank inside him.

It seemed not enough to convince him, but Kaito could try."I can assure you that I'm nowhere near the condition you mentioned."

Kouta smiled awkwardly to him, "Okay.. That's.. good to know."

The dark-haired man was getting on his feet again, turning himself to the solitary man for the last time.

"But I still think you'll look nicer if you smile, though."

Kouta dashed away with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, leaving Drupers in no time. Kaito went back on his cup, slowly tracing the rim with his finger.

"..You're the one who's better off with that."


End file.
